danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Powder Game 2
Not to be confused with the old Powder Game. Powder Game 2 (abbreviated as PG2) is a new version of the old Powder Game that was released on 9 December, 2011. It features a wider screen than the original Powder Game, and is focused more on fluid dynamics. According to Ha55ii's comment, the game's source code was rewritten so the Powder Game 2 will probably be able to feature elements and other features that are not possible in the old Powder Game in the future due to technical problems before. Elements There are 37 elements currently available in Powder Game 2. Special Objects There are currently 6 special objects in Powder Game 2. *Block: an indestructible block is created. *BH: a black hole. *WH: a white hole. *Player: a controllable player is created. Maximum 2 on screen. *Fighter: an uncontrollable "fighting" stickman is created. Maximum 50 on screen. *Ball: a ball is created. Maximum 50 on screen. Tools The following tools are available in Powder Game 2. *Wind makes wind in the direction of the red line. Strength depends on the pen-size. *Drag allows the player to drag some elements and objects. *Erase gets rid of objects. *Clear gets rid of elements and wind. *Pen which allows players to choose the drawing method of elements. *Pen-s, meaning pen-size, determines the pen size used for some tools and drawing elements. *Scale allows the player to change the zoom to x1, x2, x4, x8, or x16. This is useful for making small structures. *Speed allows the player to change the speed to x1, x2, x4, or x8. Higher speed decreases the FPS while elements and objects in the game moves faster. *Text allows players to type text with elements in game. *Copy-Paste allows players to copy elements and paste them elsewhere. *Start-Stop toggles pausing. *Upload allows the player to upload what's currently on-screen. *Save is used for temporarily saving what's on-screen. *Load loads what the player last saved. *Get generates a code for saving what's on-screen. *Set is for loading a code. *G turns gravity on and off. *Side turns looping on and off. The two options in Powder Game are: **Side-off: after leaving the playing field, all elements and objects are destroyed. **Side-loop: elements and objects that leave the playing field appear on the opposite side of the screen with the same latitude/longitude and speed. Wind does go through loop. *BG changes the background to: **BG-Non for no background. **BG-Air to show air pressure, (green is high, blue is low, black is neutral). **BG-Line to show air pressure and direction. **BG-Blur for a motion blur. **BG-g-map shows the strength of gravity. **BG-shade gives elements a coloured aura. **BG-Aura for a special effect that somewhat shows wind. **BG-Light making elements and objects brighter. **BG-Toon make a cartoon-like affect for all elements and objects. **BG-Mesh makes a moving "mesh" showing wind. It changes colors depending on the air pressure and stretches and squeezes with wind. **BG-Gray which turns the game screen into grayscale. Also shows wind like BG-Air. **BG-Track which causes anything to leave a trial. **BG-Dark which makes the screen dark. Only luminous elements and objects will light up the screen. *Reset clears all of the objects and elements on the screen. Version history Main article: 'Powder Game 2 Timeline' See also *Comparison of Powder Game and Powder Game 2 Category:Java games Category:Powder Game 2